The RP of a Lifestream I mean, time!
by Salaris
Summary: Just a weird idea I decided to follow. FF Crisis Core story told through three girls' RP. Please don't review. Thanks. Rated T for some romance/lang. Please don't review! XD Reviews are scary, and I already know this is bad. :P


Welcome to MailCentral ExpressChat!

Chatroom has been opened.

Shiver02 has entered the room.

Shiver02: hey, guys!

Shiver02: …guys? -_-

Shiver02: helloooo?

Salaris497: Sorry I'm late! My brother was on the com. You know how he is .

Shiver02: lol, yeah. It's ok, Liz isn't here yet.

Salaris497: Really? That's weird. She texted me saying she was on…

Lalagirl6999: OMG, I'm sooo sorry I'm late guys! I *blushes* accidently went into the wrong chatroom. .

Shiver02: who's was it? a *boy's*? :)

Salaris497: holy…was it *attempts to not laugh* JERK's?

Lalagirl6999: OKAY! yes, yes it was. T_T It was super embarrassing.

Shiver02: wow…*doesn't know whether to laugh or cry*

Lalagirl6999: But that's over, and I'm here now, so let's get this show on the road before I turn redder than Ginny Weasley's awful hair-dye attempt! *almost dies of embarrassment*

Shiver02: was he talking about how much he _likes _you?hehehe

Lalagirl6999: He WAS NOT! *suddenly becomes unconscious*

Salaris497: lol! *revives Liz with potion* Ok, let's do this. So, we got all the characters set? Everybody know who they're RPing? Maddy, got your writing cap on?

Shiver02: Tifa-and-Zack reporting for duty! and check, I do indeed have it on. :D

Lalagirl6999: I've got Yuffie and Cloud. Thx for reviving me, Lil. :)

Salaris497: No prob, Liz. ^_^ And finally, the puppet-master of our favorite Aerith (I'm not saying Aeris for your sake, Mads) and Vinnie, me, is here.

Shiver02: you'd BETTER not say Aeris!

Salaris497: Don't worry, I won't. Okay, everybody take a moment to get in character.

Lalagirl6999: Ok, I'm in character. :)

Shiver02: all set, cap'n.

Lalagirl6999: Ready or not, here we go!

"Hm?" A pretty brunette was awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of praying, the morning sun shining on her face. She smiled. "Well, Aerith, time to get ready for another day. Ooh, I need to water the petunias today!" Aerith pulled on a flowy white dress, with pink embellishments matching her bright pink bow. "Zack…" Aerith shook her head, quickly braiding her hair and picking up the metal watering can as she walked across the hallway and opened the door into the cathedral. It always amazed her, it was so beautiful.

Across the church, a dark-haired young woman wearing a tan cowboy hat whispered quietly to herself. "And please, most of all…just don't let them die."

"So you're the one who woke me up," Aerith said, laying a hand on Tifa's shoulder, and giggled.

Tifa turned around shocked, then realizing it was her good friend Aerith, blushed. "I'm sorry! I can go somewhere else if you want, I just—"

"It's fine," Aerith said with a warm smile. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Tifa's stomach grumbled at word of the precious morning meal. "Er, not exactly."

"You can have some with me, then!" Grabbing Tifa's hand, the two walked out of the church and into the priests' kitchen.

"But will there be enough to eat?"

"Oh, no need to worry about that!"

'_Yeah,' _ Tifa thought to herself, deciding it was best she leave the worries in her prayer behind her, _'Aerith's right. No need to worry about that. The SOLDIER are going to be just fine.'_

Shiver02: sooo…how was that?

Salaris497: Well, in my humble opinion (imho for the record), it was TOTALLY AWESOME.

Shiver02: glad I'm not the only one who thought that!

Lalagirl6999: It was pretty good, guys…except for the fact that neither of you decided to introduce EITHER of my characters!

Salaris497: We're sorry. It just didn't really fit the scene. Next we can start with Yuffie or Cloud and one of the other characters though, okay? That way it's aaaalll goooddd.

Shiver02: yeah, it woulda been weird if Cloud had just popped up and said, "Hey-o!", y'know?

Lalagirl497: Point taken. But next scene, let's do something with Yuffie and Vincent!

Shiver02: did they even know each other in Crisis Core?

Salaris497: I'm really not so sure they did. All for crack pairings? X| I dunno…

Salaris497: I'mma go look it up. brb

Lalagirl497: Ok. Just make sure you don't fly yourself into a danger zone!

Shiver02: *groans* oh no you didn't!

Lalagirl497: Oh yes I did! *sings* Flyyyiinng toooo theee DANGER ZONE! DANGER ZONE!

Shiver02: SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!

Salaris497: Wow, I leave for two minutes and you two are partying. Uhm, Liz, Yuffie was *in* Crisis Core, but she was only nine years old. And she only met Zack. BUT, we could do a cute scene kind of like something in Utena (3 that show) where something happens and Vinnie saves her and becomes her "prince" of sort. Eh? EH? OTL


End file.
